Series Daniel and His Uncle Jack
by amberfly
Summary: - Kidfic- Uncle Jack goes looking for his little friend.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Amberfly

Challenge: 4 words and bonus 1.

Category: General.

Warnings: None.

Feedback: Yes please.

This is taken from the ./group/stargatedrabbles/ challenge.

Monster Truck  
Gnarly  
Fish  
Smile  
Bonus Word: Traffic

Long legs striding across the yard, face a mask of concern, Jack scanned the perimeter of his yard. His eyes darted past the **fish** pond where Danny's pet turtle kept eating all his koi, past the ancient apple tree with its **gnarly** roots, all the way to the new fort. He had a suspicion that's where his runaway little archeologist would be.

"Daniel Jackson? You better answer me!"

"Okay!"

With a sigh and a** smile**, Jack rolled his eyes, and his stance relaxed. Daniel the vague, who was supposed to be napping, had been located.

Looking up the ladder and waving back at the smiling little boy poking his head through the door way, Jack sighed. Whether he wanted to or not, he felt he needed to make a parental point. Daniel as usual, wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"Danny? Watch'cha doing? Did I say you could play outside? "

"Nope! You said I had to nap!"

"So?"

Daniel shrugged, and knuckling his eye with the palm of his hand, the fair haired boy with the over long bangs, explained why this particular order had been tricky to obey. "Cuz, Uncle Jack, I'm playing with my new **monster truck**, Teal'c brunged me." Waving the reason for going AWOL in the air, narrowly missing his head, the little boy blinked and added seriously, "see?"

Jack arched an eyebrow. This little piece of insubordination was court martial material. "Daniel, the word is _brought_ you."

Daniel nodded. "Yep, wot I saided."

"Never mind." Jack figured the genius linguistic abilities kicked in at five years old. He hoped.

Daniel wasn't finished. Jack smiled as he made a point of studying his monster truck carefully. Jack knew a zinger of a question was coming, he just didn't know what.

"Uncle Jack? When you drive in **traffic** you get mad don'cha? Should I get mad and yell loud like you?" Looking up, his eyes shrewdly appraising, Daniel twisted his head to the side, like a little bird. "Will I getted into twouble?"

Half shutting his eyes and groaning, the colonel in O'Neill knew diversion 101 was needed and fast.

"So? Ice-cream?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Amberfly

Title: Nap time

Challenge: From the Stargate Drabble lsit-4 words and 1 bonus.

Warnings: None.

Previous - ./group/Stargatekiddrabbles/message/214

Seasoning  
Blanket  
Constituents  
Necklace  
Bonus Word: Avalanche

The green painted fort with the Captain Hook curtains moving gently in the breeze was being used to play out a battle of wills, and one Jack wasn't going to lose. Daniel was supposed to be taking a nap, but deciding he was far too old for such things, snuck into the pantry, found a packet of chips with his favorite chicken **seasoning**, and scurried outside into its piratey refuge. There he sat, yawning like an anaconda until Jack had tracked him down. With great patience, the colonel explained why naps were not always such a bad thing. "I am," he declared, "a huge fan of naps." Negotiating was a must when dealing with his gift called Doctor Daniel Jackson.

"Hey, com'on! Didn't we nap together after watching the Colorado Avalanche game last week?" A very good card to play, and one he knew Danny couldn't deny.

"S'pose." His pout told Jack that he clearly wanted to though.

Daniel held his monster truck close to his chest and sucked in his bottom lip. Facts were one thing, but admitting to them quite another.

"You snored!"

"Me? I snored??" Jack gave him a look that said, '_are you kidding_?' Daniel was a mouth breather, and he could wake the dead with his adenoidal snore buzz. Shaking off the need to roll his eyes, Jack smoothly countered, "Didn't we _both_ feel better after though? Remember? We went for a bike ride? You fell into the pond?"

"Oh yeah!" Smiling at the look of joy then indecision flickering across Danny's face, Jack knew he'd won, and without using an **avalanche** of words.

Jack growled his final warning, clicked his fingers, and the little boy with the over long bangs bouncing in his eyes, climbed down the ladder and sighed with gusto.

"Awwww! Do I hafta nap? Uncle Jack? Do I hatfta?" Crossing his arms over his chest, Daniel huffed, and stamped a small sneakered foot. Jack could see the littlest pirate was fast becoming over-tired.

"Yup, move it, mister." Jack grinned; denial of tiredness was vintage Daniel.

Daniel was now barely four years old, and like the adult version, was very determined, and nodding, Jack ruffled his hair gently. "You are pooped, and trust me; it will make you feel better!" Jack wasn't dense, he knew that taking a nap was the last thing Daniel wanted, but as they were having visitors that night, Jack knew a cranky kid always **constitutes **a disaster. Deciding a preemptive strike was every good fighter pilots strategy; he brought out the big guns…Daniel's beloved, _Peter Pan_ **blanket.**

"Peter Pan isn't tired! He's nev-ah tired!" Danny punctuated his bold statement with a thorough knuckle to his eye. "Neither am I!"

Jack held his hand up and smiled. Playing the well worn diplomacy card, he knelt down and placed his finger under Daniel's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Tell you what, sport, you take a nap and when Sam gets here, you can give her the candied **necklace **you made for her birthday?" Jack wasn't above bribery and corruption.

With a nod and another jaw cracking yawn, Daniel took the offered **blanke**t, and throwing a final look over his shoulder, sighed once more. Allowing himself to be hoisted up on Jack's hip, he laid his head against his shoulder.

"Okay, Uncle Jack, I guess. Peter Pan and me is kinda pooped!"

"Who knew?"

Tbc…


End file.
